Prom Promises
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: It was a promise they had made five years earlier. And now, the day had come. Prom night. Would they really keep their promise? Things had changed since then after all. Like there feelings for each other. Which might affect the promise. MileyJoe.


**Hello! Wow, I havent written, in a long time. I know, I said I was leaving for good, but here I am. I was watching Secret Life, and bam! Inspiration! Lol. So yeah, a Joe and Miley one-shot. JOE'S LAST NAME IS GRAY! Just making that known, lol. So yeah, enjoy! And review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**May, 2005**

"So, I overheard Jackson talking to one of his friends today, and I found out what he's planning on doing tonight," thirteen year old Miley Stewart told her best friend Joe Gray.

"Uh, isn't it prom night?" asked Joe confused.

They were currently in her room watching a movie, yet not really watching the movie at all.

Miley rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, it's prom night. And you know where they have prom? At a hotel! Think about it."

"Oh wow. Jackson's gonna have sex with his date," laughed Joe.

"That's not funny! That's gross!" exclaimed Miley.

Joe stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "You think sex is gross?"

Miley rolled her eyes and hit him. "No! I mean, the idea of Jackson having sex."

Joe laughed again. "It's prom night Miley, a lot of people do it on prom night."

Miley sighed. "I guess. I didn't need to know my brother was going to do it though," she said disgusted.

They were both silent for a moment, before Joe spoke up. "Would you wanna do it on prom night?" he asked.

Miley thought about it for a moment. "If I had a boyfriend that I truly loved, then yes. I think that as cliché as that is, it's still romantic."

Joe made a face and Miley laughed. "What?"

"I guess, I just pictured my best friend in a way I didn't want to," he said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "What about you? Would you want to?" she asked.

Joe thought about it for a while to. "I would. I'm now making it a goal to have sex on prom night."

Miley shook her head. "Boys," she muttered to herself. Then, an idea popped into her head. But, she didn't know how Joe would react to it.

"Hey Joe," she started. Miley thought about it again. "Um, never mind," she stopped herself.

"What? Tell me!" he nudged her.

"What if…you and I have sex on prom night?" she asked, finishing her previous thought.

Joe looked at her shocked.

"Never mind, stupid idea," she mumbled.

"No, no," he shook his head. "Um, I think that would be…cool," he told her, not really knowing the word for it.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, you know I love you, you're my best friend. So I don't think we'd regret it, when we're older and we think back to our first time. I mean…I know I wouldn't regret it," he said awkwardly. There conversation had really taken a turn here.

Miley sat up in her bed. "Promise me."

Joe looked at her strangely, and also sat up. "Promise you what?"

"Promise me, that on prom night, you and I will sleep together," she said.

Joe put his hands up. "Woah, woah, slow down. Are you sure about that? What if we're dating other people at the time?"

Miley considered this. "What if they're completely wrong for us? Joe, you're totally right. I want my first time to mean something. And you're my best friend. There'd be no regrets."

Joe stared at her, thinking about it. "Fine, I promise. This means you're my date to prom though."

Miley nodded and laid back in bed. There prom was still 4 to 5 years away. But still, she felt happy with the promise they just made each other.

* * *

**May, 2010**

Miley put down her lip gloss and looked at the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. It was prom night, and just as she and Joe had promised each other five years ago, they were going together. They hadn't really talked about the other part of the promise yet. But, somehow, Miley knew it was going to happen. She had already told her dad she didn't want to do the whole walking down the stairs while he waited for her at the bottom. Having sex for the first time on prom night was cliché enough for her. Of course, she hadn't mentioned that part. The doorbell rang, so she quickly made her way downstairs. Miley took a deep breath and opened the door. Joe, who was looking at the ground, looked up and instantly smiled at her.

"Hey Miles, you look…beautiful," he smiled, giving her a hug. Miley felt her heartbeat quicken and she smiled back. One thing that had changed in those five years since they made the promise, was her feelings for him. She was now completely in love with him. That was the one thing that scared her about what was going to happen later. She knew a girls first time usually meant more for the girl than the boy. And since she was already in love with Joe, this would just make it harder to let him go, when he had a girlfriend.

"You look amazing too, Joe," she said.

"You both look great," she heard a voice behind her say. Miley turned and smiled at her dad. "Thanks daddy," she said hugging him. "So, um, I'm going to be spending the night at Joe's, since I know we'll probably be too tired to come all the way back."

Miley hadn't exactly mentioned that she was going to say that to her dad, but when she looked at Joe he kept a straight face. "Yeah, I hear prom really wears people out," Joe laughed.

"Well, that's fine. Have fun tonight Miles, and be safe," he ordered her.

"We will," Miley said already walking out the door, and dragging Joe with her.

As soon as they were in his car, Joe turned to look at her. "I told my parents I was spending the night at your place. I said I'd probably be too tired to drive home after dropping you off. Hopefully they don't call each other."

Miley nodded as Joe started driving. So, it was really going to happen. They hadn't said it directly, but it was implied.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel where there prom was being held, and Joe quickly went around to Miley's side and opened the door for her.

Miley smiled. "Thanks Joe. Looks like prom is bringing out the nice guy in you," she teased him.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. This is how I treat all my dates."

"Well, I wouldn't know," Miley mumbled to herself.

Joe didn't hear and led her inside the hotel. He looked at Miley. "I, um, I need to do something really quick, so why don't you just go in, and I'll meet you in there." Miley nodded and made her way to the ballroom, where the prom was being held. Joe watched her for a moment and went to the front desk. He didn't know why he didn't buy a room before. Now he had to hope they still had some.

"Um, excuse me, is there any rooms available?" he asked nervously.

The guy nodded and found an available room for him. Joe quickly handed over his credit card and tapped his foot impatiently. The man gave him back the credit card, along with the room ket. "Thank you," Joe said putting them in the pocket of his tux. He walked quickly to the ballroom, and scanned the whole room before seeing Miley with Nick and Lily. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Aw Joe, you look so cute!" exclaimed Lily leaning in for a hug. Joe rolled his eyes. Typical Lily.

"Just so adorable," Nick mocked her.

Lily gave him a death glare and punched his shoulder. "Ow," Nick laughed grabbing his shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes. Her mood changed quickly, when she heard a song she liked. "Oh, let's dance!" she exclaimed dragging Nick onto the dance floor.

Miley and Joe laughed. "So…what were you doing?" Miley asked him.

Joe looked at her. "Oh, just making sure everything was set with our room for tonight."

Miley swallowed. "Um, okay."

There was an awkward silence, then a slow song came on. Joe looked at Miley nervously. "Wanna dance?" he asked gesturing towards the dance floor.

Miley smiled. "Uh, sure."

They walked onto the dance floor and Joe slowly put his hands on her waist and Miley put her hands on his shoulders as they started swaying back and forth to the music.

"Miley, about tonight…we don't have to, you know," Joe said.

Miley looked up at him. "But, I want to Joe. I wanna keep this promise."

Joe smiled down at her. "We made this promise years ago Miley. Things have changed. We don't have to do this."

"Like what?" asked Miley curiously.

_Like I'm completely in love with you_, he thought to himself.

"Like, we're not little kids anymore. We really don't have to do this," he told her.

Miley thought about it for a moment. "But, I want to. If you don't want to, it's fine. I don't want you to do anything you don't wanna do."

Joe shook his head. "I do want to."

Miley bit her lip. "Okay then."

* * *

Prom was almost ending. Miley and Joe had danced to a few more songs, and hung out with their friends. It was really a great prom.

Joe looked at Miley and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We should go now if we don't want anyone to see us." Miley looked up at him and nodded, her heart beating fast. Quietly they slipped away from there friends and walked out of the ballroom. They walked into the elevator and Joe pressed the number 5. There was an awkward silence.

The elevator doors opened and Joe looked from door to door, for their room number. When he found it, he took out the room key and opened the door. Miley quietly walked inside, surprised to see her bag with clothes in it in there. She looked at Joe confused.

"Remember, when I went to the bathroom earlier?" he asked.

Miley nodded, understanding. "So," she said finally finding her voice.

"Um yeah…" Joe said awkwardly.

"Look, you can still change your mind," Miley said. How were they going to do this if it was so awkward?

"No, no. I want to," he said stepping closer to her. The only person he had told about this was his older brother Kevin. He had really needed advice. Kevin told him that their emotions would eventually take over once they kissed.

Joe stood in front of her, with almost no space between them. Miley bit her lip and looked up at him. Slowly, they both leaned in. Joe brushed his lips against Miley's,immediately feeling a spark. Miley kissed back, and soon it got easier, and the kiss grew more heated. Just as Kevin had told him, their emotions took over and there clothes were being taken off. They fell back on the bed, not pulling their lips apart once.

**4:30 a.m.**

Miley sat outside on the balcony, waiting for the sun to come up. She had already put on the extra clothes she had brought with her. After the events of the night before, she had only slept for about two hours. So, she just came out to the balcony to think, everything that had happened, replaying in her head over and over again.

"Miles? What are you doing out here?" she heard from behind her.

Miley turned and smiled at Joe. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you." She looked him up and down. He had put on some extra pants he also brought, but he had no shirt on.

"Actually, you kind of did," he teased her. "I didn't feel you next to me."

Miley gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry." She looked back at the sky.

"Hey," he said pulling a chair next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said not looking at him. Joe looked at her doubtfully, not believing her, but decided not to push it.

"Well, um, about last night," he started, hoping to get her attention. It did and she looked at him. "It was amazing Miley," he smiled at her.

Miley smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Now, that they had slept together, her feelings had just intensified. And she knew he wouldn't feel the same.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered brushing her tears away with his thumb. Miley groaned inwardly. He wasn't making things any easier.

"I'm not," she lied. "I just yawned."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'm your best friend Miles. I know when you're lying."

Miley didn't say anything.

"Are you not gonna talk to me anymore?" he asked hurt.

Miley shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's not that. It's just that…last night meant a lot to me."

"Okay," Joe said confused. "But, why are you crying?" he asked again.

Miley took a deep breath. "Last night, meant a lot more to me, then it did to you."

Joe felt his breath catch in his throat. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Only one way to find out.

"Miley, I love you," he blurted out.

Miley rolled her eyes frustrated. " I know Joe, I love you too, but that's not what I mea-"

"No, no, I mean I'm in love with you," he cut her off. Miley stared at him shocked. "But…how? When?" she asked confused.

Joe made her scoot over and sat on the chair with her. "Since always."

Miley looked at him, a huge smile making its way onto her face. Joe smiled back.

"I'm in love with you too," she whispered. Joe leaned in slowly, and Miley let her eyes flutter close. Sure, it wasn't their first kiss, but now they knew how they felt about each other. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Joe carried Miley back to the room to do what they had done the night before. But now, it was because they were in love. Not because of some promise. Although, the promise was what brought them together.

* * *

**THE END! This took an extremely long time, just saying. So I don't really know how many of my old readers are still here, but new or old, review please? Thanks.**


End file.
